Dry Bowser's Bone Squad
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser has gained enough rest to emerge from his long slumber and challenge the world. Unfortunately, some of his goons decide to come along for the ride. Renamed to help make this stand out better.
1. Chapter 1

**Dry Bowser's Bone Squad  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, looking at my Sonic fanfic entitled "Sonic The Hedgehog", I figured that since I have plenty of ideas that I'm messing around with, I decided to place them all in one convenient place. You know, like my other all in one fanfic amply named "Seaside Hill". So basically, the ideas I would have for one shots, but am too lazy to make into their own stories. And I wanted to use Dry Bowser in my fanfics, so now I have an excuse. Heh. Enjoy!

Edit: I wanted to do Dry Bowser more justice, so I had this renamed. Hope you guys understand.

* * *

Dry Bowser woke up from his long slumber within the main volcano in the volcanic Grumble Volcano area, the hot magma spewing causing the area to remain forever hot. Dry Bowser emerged from the very bottom of the volcano, jumping from wall to wall as he made it to the very top of the crater, overlooking the racetrack just south of the main volcano. He narrowed his yellow eyes as he clenched his skeletal fists.

"That rest managed to allow me to recover to full health," Dry Bowser muttered as he rubbed his chin with his right skeletal hand, "Now that I am fully charged, I can challenge the world and proof my superiority to everyone. I'll show them not to mess with the undead!" He let out a bone chilling cackle as he looked up at the dark sky, jumping down from the top of the main volcano and landing on the race course.

An Undead Goomba, a Dry Bones, and two Undead Piranha Plants emerged from within the main volcano, watching as their boss snatched a nearby unused Flame Runner and sped into a nearby blue warp. The skeletal enemies all looked at each other as they wondered what their boss was up to...


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser emerged out of the bluish warp, ending up on the tropical Isle Delfino, being just west of Delfino Plaza, but east of Ricco Harbor. He was in the midst of the island's tropical jungle. A Dry Bones and an Undead Goomba both popped out of the bluish warp, the warp disappearing. Dry Bowser turned around, growling with annoyance as he shook his head.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dry Bowser muttered as he clenched his skeletal fists. "You three clowns followed me all the way here?"

The Dry Bones picked up his head, shrugging as he blinked. "Of course, boss! We skeleton lackies gotta stick together, like sticks and bones!"

The Undead Goomba nodded in agreement. "Yeah, stick together! Plus, we wanna see you kick ass and take names!" This particular Undead Goomba was wearing a blue backpack.

Dry Bowser folded his skeletal arms as he let out an annoyed sigh. "So, you want to follow me all across the world, seeing me in action, eh?"

An Undead Piranha Plant popped out of the Undead Goomba's blue backpack. "Of course! We're loyal subjects to you, to the end!"

Dry Bowser rubbed his chin. "Hmm... well, you're going to need names. I don't want bland, namelesas dronies following me." He then folded his skeletal arms. "And you need personalities. Are you fine with that?"

The Dry Bones, Undead Goomba, and Undead Piranha Plant all looked at each other, then nodded in unison as they turned back to Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser smirked as he pointed at Dry Bones first. "Good. First off, you will be Drype." He scratched his head. "Drype... yeah, Dry and Type. That'll do." He turned to the Undead Goomba and Undead Piranha Plant. "The mushroom will be Droom and the plant will be Drianha." He closed his eyes as he shook his head. "Ugh, these sound worse, but they'll have to do." He placed his skeletal hands on his skeletal hips. "Are you three all right with that?"

The three newly named minions all stood firmly. "We will stick by your side in stride, boss!"

Dry Bowser smirked as his orange eyes started to glow, turning yellow. "Good... this will go better than expected..." He chuckled.


End file.
